


The Ultimate Decree

by KyraKuru



Category: Wonderland: A New Alice - Murphy/Boyd/Wildhorn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/F, Not character death but not not character death, after the decree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraKuru/pseuds/KyraKuru
Summary: The Hatter does not let go of Alice and the Queen banishes both of them. The Hatter gets her wish: she and Alice are together forever.
Relationships: Alice Stetson/The Mad Hatter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Decree

**Author's Note:**

> I want to resurrect this fandom. There's not enough dark hatter in the fandom so I'm here to provide that. It's marked as Hatter/Alice but it's pretty one sided in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much all from the musical. Future chapters will be longer.

"You don't have to be alone. Come home to me." Alice spoke gently. After all the Hatter had done, Alice was still willing to forgive her.  
"Yes, Alice. I want that." The Hatter's voice broke a bit.  
She'd never looked so vulnerable before. Still, something about her seemed off.  
"Take my hand," she said, offering it up.  
Alice ignored her thoughts and held out her hand. The Hatter grasped her hand tightly and pulled her close. But her grip was far from friendly. The Hatter pressed a knife against Alice's chest and wrapped her arm tightly around Alice's neck.  
"If I have to live in eternal torment, so must you." The Hatter smiled bitterly. "We'll be together forever." Her smile became terrifying.  
"Hatter!" The Queen yelled. "Let Alice go and I'll give you half the kingdom!" The queen seemed desperate.  
"I don't want half of anything!" The Hatter's grip tightened. Alice was starting to feel light headed, but didn't dare move out of fear of the knife.  
"Then you leave me no choice. I'm sorry Alice." She looked genuinely regretful. But she still carried on with the ultimate decree. "I condemn you to the land below!"  
The ground opened up, swallowing up Alice and The Hatter. Alice was starting to go limp. The Hatter's laugh echoed as the ground closed up. The Knight fell to his knees as tears poured down his face.  
He failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. I welcome criticism! Talk to me on tumblr at fearless-and-gay if you want to talk about Wonderland or anything else.


	2. Emptiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I'm just establishing the setting, future chapters will focus more on character relationships. At some point, we may go back to everyone on the surface.

Alice woke up. "I guess it was all a dream," she said, relieved. Her voice came out scratchy which made her stop and think. She looked around. This wasn't anywhere she recognized. This didn't seem to be anywhere at all. Everywhere she looked was the exact same: gray and foggy. Alice struggled to remember where she was or how she got there. She remembered that she'd gone to the Hatter's world in order to save Chloe. The Knight rescued her from the Hatter and they showed the Queen who the real traitor was. But she couldn't remember what happened next.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
Alice turned around, seeing the Hatter behind her. Her smile was unnerving.  
"What happened?"  
"Your little stunt got us both imprisoned here. I don't know if you know this but there is no escape. We'll just be here forever."  
"My little stunt? You would have killed me!"  
The Hatter stayed silent and smiling.  
"Why was I unconscious?"  
"Why do you think, sweetie? I wasn't about to let you escape."  
"You kidnapped my daughter. You imprisoned my friends. You threatened to kill every one of us!" Alice's anger made her thoughts clearer and she realized just what had happened. "You condemned me to eternal suffering. I wanted to help you! I gave you my hand and you dragged me down here."  
Alice was shaking with anger but the Hatter stayed silent. Her expression hadn't changed at all. They stared at each other. Down here, time lost all meaning. They had no idea how long it went on for.  
The Hatter maintained her stillness and spoke. "I am all you have left. Sooner or later, you have to accept that." The Hatter then walked away, Alice had no idea where to. She watched as her captor and fellow prisoner disappeared into the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
